thisistotallynotacultfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaselwhisker
}}} |name = Weaselwhisker |image = |affiliation = SunClan |past affiliation = |gender = Male |age = Approx. 43 moons (3.58 years) |status = Living |debut = |last post = |owner = Ospreypaw |build = Foreign |fur length = Short |description = chocolate spotted tabby |eye color = bright yellow |special markings = |mother = Unknown |father = Unknown |sibling = Unknown |mate = Unknown |offspring = Muskratheart |mentor = Unknown |apprentice = Unknown |mc pred = |mc suc = |deputy pred = |deputy suc = |leader pred = |leader suc = |events = Born as Weaselkit in leaf-fall Apprenticed as Weaselpaw in new-leaf Declared a warrior as Weaselwhisker in early leaf-bare |}} Description Appearance :{looks 100% nerdy} Character :{short draft: a big nerd, :(+) friendly, observant, high patience, empathetic :(o) quiet, tolerant, eager, persistent :(-) awkward, worrisome, meticulous, fussy} :Honestly, Weaselwhisker can be very friendly tom when he is not worrying over something, also constantly. While he enjoys talking to other cats, he's not the one to start the conversation, but the one that keeps it going. Most of the time cats can find hanging out in background. Because of this, he is very observant about things, and yes that includes the latest gossip. He does wish that he wasn't so observant, because this awkward fellow has heard things that he'd never want to hear again. :Due to his high patience level and empathetic nature, Weaselwhisker is considered to be highly good mentor. He can tolerate literally almost anything life throws at him, but he does a few things he just can't stand. This includes, deadbeat parents, unsurprisingly, this is caused by that fact his mate is a deadbeat mother. Of course, he really able to sympathize with any sort problem, even if it's petty romance drama and whatnot. He is the cat you can go vent to and he isn't going to judge. He can even offer solutions to problems. : Abilities : Adulthood : }} :: Friends : Love interests Muskratheart's Mother (Formerly): :"What can I say about her, well for starters, we were pretty close, growing up together, became apprentices together, and declared warriors together. We had been through so many things, and we did become mates pretty quickly, like as soon as we became warriors. I thought she could tell everything that was on her mind, but no. She had her secrets that she never told me. She became pregnant and gave birth to Muskratheart, she had decided clanlife, or motherhood wasn't for her and left the clan, leaving me to take care of our daughter." ::Weaselwhisker and Muskratheart's mother were pretty much two-peas-in-pod when they were younger, but as they got older, Muskratheart's Mother started becoming more distant with her mate. Like any concerned mate, Weaselwhisker tried to get what was bugging her, but the she-cat refused to speak. In effort to save their mateship, Weaselwhisker and Muskratheart's Mother tried to have a litter of kits. They were successful, and months later, Muskratheart was born. However, the birth of Muskratheart only drove the couple apart, because shortly after their daughter's birth, Muskratheart's Mother left the clan without saying the reason why. Needless to say, Weaselwhisker's affections for his mate grew colder and he started to bitterly resent the she-cat. Rivals : Peers : Other : Enemies Muskratheart's Mother: :"She's selfish and cold, not to mention a dead-beat mother. Who even does that, who in the name of StarClan, decides that it's best for them to leave their mate and young kit. She does apparently. I can't say I hate her, I still have my feelings for her, but I do resent her for leaving like that. Why couldn't she tell why our relationship wasn't working? Was is it me? Was my worrying, my meticulous routine? Who knows? Not me, but she never told me nothing.." ::Weaselwhisker loathes his mate for leaving him and their daughter without giving a reason why. He can't truly hate her, mainly because he still has feelings for her. Because of her leaving, he finds himself questioning what was the cause. He hates that she never told him what was wrong, because he would have tried to work it out. If Weaselwhisker ever saw Muskratheart's Mother, he would probably call her out on her deadbeatness. }} Quotes : Trivia :